My crazy mixed up and confused life
by SamSlaughterr
Summary: A young girl and her sister ventrue into the world of Hogwarts and the House of Night.


So the names Janey. Janey Monroe. This is the story of my messed up and crazy life. You may think that your life is crazy but you have no idea. Well, where should I start, hmm, Maybe lets start with when I was 10 then go on from there, eh?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JANEY!" My mom screamed, startling me out of my deep sleep. Of course, if you knew me you knew what came next. Yes, I screamed; loud. "Oh, Janey, I'm sorry." She apologized. "Its fine Mother, thank you." I mumbled crawling out of bed. Fixing my blue tank top and my black shorts I stood in front of my mother. "Do you feel older Miss Monroe?" My mother asked in her serious voice. "No, I don't feel any older Mother, I still feel like little 9 year old Janey Alexis Monroe." I yawned walking to my bathroom. Yes, I have my own bathroom, is that okay with you? "Awe, But Your not the little 9 year old Janey Alexis Monroe anymore." She smiled following me. "No, Now I'm the little 10 year old Janey Alexis Monroe." I sighed grabbing my tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Now Janey, don't think like that, Listen, Daddy and I are going to start moving things to the new house today while your at school and then Aunt Jynxie is going to pick you and Kathryn up from there and bring you to the new house." She started on her plans already. There is something to be known about my mother. Well her name which is coincidentally Marilyn Monroe, She is a very work based person. Everyday my mother is up at 5:30 am to make breakfast, which none of us eat, and she is always dressed in a pant suit. Today she was wearing a black pinstripe pantsuit that was tailored to perfection, hugging my mothers body where it needed it. My mother always made sure her children were in perfect order, making sure our beds were made before we even left our rooms, our clothes were in perfect condition as was our hair.

Anyways, back to the story. "Mom, why do you have to have Aunt Jynx pick me up, why cant I just walk to the new house." The moment the last word fell from my mouth, I regretted it. "Janey Monroe, who do you think I turned into, letting my 10 year old daughter walk? No, No, No. End of discussion. Now, get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast, and wake the others up." She pulled out her PDA and stared at it while ordering me around walking out of my room. I stared at myself in the mirror as she left. I didn't look like my mother, I looked like my father, and I'm the only kid out of the 12 of us that do, everyone else looks like mom, except me. I have 6 brothers and 5 sisters, most of them are older than me. First there is Jason Alexander, he's 20. Then Jared Bradley, he's 19. Then there's the twins, Justyn Ray and Justine Marie, who are 18. There's, Jacinda Rae, who's 17. James Daniel and Jack Maxwell Jr., who are both 16. Then, Jordin Elizabeth, who is 15. Then Me, Janey Alexis, I'm 10 today. Next is the other twins Jesse-James and Josie Lin, who are both 4. Then Jacob Russell, he's 3. Then My mother, Marilyn Elizabeth Jennings, who married Jack Maxwell Monroe, making her Doctor Marilyn Monroe. Isn't that funny? I don't know what it is with my parents and the letter J, but oh well.

My father Jack, has black hair, that falls right over the bridge of his nose, slightly curled, and piercing green eyes. My Mother, had beautiful long blond hair, until she started working at the hospital, now its cut short, to her shoulders, with crystal blue eyes. Jason, Jared, Justyn, Justine, Jacinda, James, Jack Jr., Jordan, Jesse, Josie and Jacob all have white blond hair and blue eyes, then Me, Janey, who has long thick jet black hair with green eyes. You remember on the movie _Cheaper by the Dozen how then called the little boy Fed-ex? Well, that's what my siblings call me too, but they aren't mean about it. So after I brushed my teeth and combed my hair back into a half up half down do, I walked into my room to pick what I wanted to wear. I found a pair of blue jeans that were Jordin's, and a black Joe boxer tee shirt that was my cousin Kat's. If my mother didn't like it, too bad, it was my birthday and I wasn't going to listen to her complain. _

_I made my bed and walked down our massive hallway knocking on every door. "Get up you lazy bums!" I yelled at them. My Oldest brother Jason was already up. "Happy birthday Fed-Ex!" He laughed getting up to hug me. "Thanks Jay." I smiled hugging my massively tall brother. That's another thing my siblings, except me, again, inherited from our mother. Like my dad, I'm slightly short, at 5"5' I'm a midget to my siblings. "What are you plans for your big day, Fed?" Justyn and Justine popped their twin heads out of their room. "Well, I guess Aunt Creulla is picking me and Kidden up and taking us to the new house." I sighed leaning on Jason's doorframe. "Wait, so your actually going to school?" Justyn asked smirking. Justine laughed. "Oh leave the girl alone ya carbon copied freaks." My closest in age sister and one of my best friends, Jordin, added walking past to go downstairs. "Thanks Jordicakes." I laughed following her downstairs. Ok so Justyn was right, I don't always go to school. Sometimes me and my cousin Kathryn skip, and hang out at the park. My mother yelled up, "COME ON!" And every door opened and the 12 Monroe kids ran down the stairs. We have all learned after the second call, is torture. Walking into the dining room in the Monroe household you would think that you walked into a Palace. Our table is big enough to fit 20 people comfortably and well the room is just huge, you could have a 75+ person party and still have enough room to break dance. We found that out at Justyn and Justine's 18 Birthday party. All of us were sitting in our respected spots when our maid Hattie, brought our food out. "Mom, what's goin on? Why is Hattie serving us?" Jordin complained. "Because Jordin, if not, you children do not eat and I will not have any of my children running around not eating." All of us rolled our eyes. "Oh And Hattie, Janey doesn't get this, she gets the diet food. She's looking rather chubby." My mother added to the Mocha colored maid. "Yes, Doctor Monroe." Hattie mumbled. "Diet? Mother, I'm only ten and I weigh 80 pounds!" I yelled at my mother. "Janey calm down, your jeans are looking a little small." My mother stated calmly._

_This time it wasn't me who objected, it was my father, good ol' daddy to my rescue. "Oh Mary calm down, If you ask me, the girl is too skinny! All of them are. When my oldest son weighs in at 115, and he's twenty years old, I know I have to take him out for steak." My father laughed pointing his fork at my brother. In response, Jason raised his fork to my father, "You're the boss, old man!" he laughed an shoveled another forkful of eggs into his mouth. "Oh Jack, you cant tell me what is a good weight for my children, I'm the doctor here." My mother said boastfully. "Ok, Let get these kids to school. Jacinda, Jordin and Janey can ride with me." My father said standing up winking at me when my food came through the door. "Ill go start the car!" I jumped up and ran out the door. "Janey! Get back here and eat this, then you can exercise by walking to school!" My mother yelled. I walked slowly back to the table, "Are you kidding me? Honestly mother? You think that 80 pounds is overweight for a ten year old? And how old are you 49?" "Yes." "And how tall are you?" "5 feet 6 inches" She replied to my questions within seconds. I walked over to her office area and grabbed the small weight/height chart off of the wall, walking it back in, I put it in front of her. "And you weigh?" She coughed a little "180" I looked at the chart and laughed. "According to YOUR chart YOU are overweight. Hattie give HER the diet food, she's looking a little chubby." I slammed the framed chart down on the table, the glass breaking in the frame, and turned around. "Janey Alexis Monroe, you are grounded for speaking to me like that. 4 months for phone, no friends, nothing but school and your room." My mother stood up and pointed to the stairs, My father was shocked, Jordin was smiling, and the rest of my siblings were trying not to laugh. Hattie set the food down in front of my mother and ran into the kitchen._

"_No." I turned to face her, crossed my arms and smirked. "None of my kids have ever spoke to me like that, and its not going to start now. Go." She ordered. "First time for everything eh?" I smiled. "Come on Daddy, We don't want to be late." I turned to him and held out my hands. "Oh, right, here you go Jane." He handed me the keys to the van. I winked at Jordin and cocked my head, signaling her to come with me. She finished her apple juice and ran out giggling. As soon as we were outside we both started laughing. "Jane, that was amazing!" She laughed. I tossed her the keys and she started the van. We climbed in the back and laughed until my dad walked out smiling at me. "Janey, you know that wasn't respectful." He tried to look serious but I could see the smile playing on his face. I just nodded my head. "Where's Cinderella?" Jordin asked. My dad did nothing but laugh, we all have nicknames for each other that my father does not understand, take Cinderella for example, well, never mind, I don't even know that one. "Your mother wants you all to stay home today, she had another one of those bad feelings." My dad rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway. Fun fact about my mom, she has these 'feelings' about horrible things happening, mostly they never happen. Although the one time she had a feeling that Justyn and Justine should go to the mall and then on the news it said that robbers took over the whole mall and killed 35+ people._

_My father kissed our cheeks and let us off in front of the school. "Bye Guys. Remember Jynx is pick you up Janeypop. Jordi, you can get a ride with her too. Jordin sighed, "Ok, Daddy. Bye!" She waved as he drove away. "You wanna stay?" Jordin nodded her head. "At least till lunch." We laughed and linked arms and walked into the big school. "Ay Monroe!" Jordin and I both looked towards the direction of the voice. I smiled, it was the new kid to my school Zac. I thought Zac was cute and I looked at Jordi. "Your man FedEx." She held up her hands. "I'm outtie!" She hugged me and left. "Hey Zac." I smiled holding my arms out for a hug which he greatly accepted. "Wheres the rest of the Brady Bunch?" Zac smiled at me. I laughed and shook my head. "Doc had another 'feeling'" I used air quotes to emphasize feeling. Zac tolled his eyes and held his hand out. I blushed and put my hand in his and he smiled. We walked to first period linked by our hands. First period we had Miss Puletich for English. "Hello students!" Miss Puletich danced in the room in her usual attire, a flow-y long hippie skirt, a small green tank top and black low tops. You can tell why Miss Puletich is most of our favorite teacher. Dancing around the class room Miss P stopped by Zac's desk. "Zachariah! Something good is going to happen for you today!" She winked at me. That's another this about Miss P, she's a medium, for like ghosts and stuff. So most people say she's psychic._

_--_

_A/n: Ok, so i have a slight idea where this is going but It may be a little foggy. Bear with me._


End file.
